Allergens evoke a variety of reactions in susceptible individuals, ranging from rash to fatal anaphylactic reactions. These reactions are mediated by type I hypersensitivity responses linked to allergen antigen-specific immunoglobulin E (IgE). There has been considerable interest in treating allergic individuals with therapies that interrupt allergen-specific IgE from eliciting anaphylaxis. One such approach is treatment with the recombinant DNA-derived humanized Ig1κ monoclonal antibody, omalizumab (Xolair®), which binds to human IgE. Omalizumab inhibits the binding of IgE to the IgE receptor on the surface of mast cells and basophils, thus limiting the degree of release of mediators of the allergic response.
The challenge in using an anti-IgE monoclonal antibody as a prophylactic treatment against allergen-induced anaphylaxis in sensitive individuals is that the protection provided by a single administration of omalizumab is estimated to be 2 to 4 weeks. The short half-life of current therapies requires at least monthly parenteral administration of omalizumab to maintain persistent effective therapy.
Therefore, there is a need to develop alternative compositions and methods to administer an IgE specific antibody and prophylactically treat allergen-induced anaphylaxis. This invention provides such compositions and methods. This and other advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided herein.